


Fears and Freedoms

by morrezela



Series: Red Tail [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red Tail" Timestamp: Jared does some special Independence Day decorating for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears and Freedoms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a timestamp request for 'Red Tail' for a Fourth of July meme. The prompt was 'Fear of Fireworks'
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

Sadie was huddled up next to Jensen and was shaking like a leaf. He tried putting her back in the cabin, but she refused to budge from his side, so he sat on the end of Jared’s dock and watched the fireworks to the discordant music of her whines and fidgeting tail thumps.

“I told you that she’d be like this.” Jared said as he ran his big hand over her quivering flank.

Another shower of brightly colored sparkles danced out over the bay, and Jensen took a moment to enjoy the view before responding.

“I concede that you didn’t make up your dog’s terror in an effort to keep me from joining in the festivities in town. I am a horrible, horrible merman for insinuating that you’re jealous of Chris and his magic, guitar playing fingers.”

Jared huffed and gave Jensen a playful shove. “Shut up.”

“No, no really. Let me apologize. You clearly were only interested in Sadie’s well being and were not in any way, shape or form freaking out that I had made a new friend that might steal my affection from you.”

“Jensen…”

“Clearly the fact that I did not enjoy your loud and blaring horns, but enjoyed Chris’s guitar is a sign that I am done with you and wish to spawn in other waters.”

“I just… Country really? Big Band is classic and patriotic and freaking swing music! You can dance to it. Line dancing isn’t dancing, Jensen. Trust me, I’m from Texas. I know these things.” Jared argued.

“Jared, I was born with a tail. What makes you think that I care about dancing?” Jensen asked. In truth, he’s amused by the entire situation. Jared had the confidence to fall in love with a man that wasn’t even his species, but he got worried when Jensen started making friends.

“I guess, it just hit me that you’re no longer just mine anymore. And I’m glad for that, really, but…”

“But you kind of miss the way things were when it was just you, me and the dogs? When all we had to do was swim and fish and have really creative sex?” Jensen filled in for him.

“Yeah.”

“I feel the same way, you know. Much as I love being able to actually spawn with you, I miss that time. But it was never going to last that way, and sometimes sacrifice is necessary for getting where you need to be. It’s why you have these ‘Independence Days’ is it not?”

Jared smiled and leaned over to give Jensen a quick kiss. “You’re too smart for me.”

Jensen grinned back. “Luckily for you, you’re a very sexy man, so I’m not entirely without compensation.”


End file.
